A Search for Our Memories
by Midnitedreamer16
Summary: Dominga arrives in the feduel era with only two memories. The 2 people most important people to her, Sesshomaru and Sabor-X, also vow to help, but little does she know that they are also harboring their own dark secrets. Written in Second Person. Sessh/OC
1. Chapter 1

Everything was black; you slowly got up and walked around. You had no clue where you were. Suddenly, you heard a very familiar voice. You looked around frantically, desperately wanting to see the voice's owner. "Dad? Is it you? Where are you? Daddy!" You cried running around everywhere. "Daddy!"

"I'm right here, little one." Your dad's deep voice came from behind you.

"Daddy!" You turned around and ran to jump into his loving embrace. But instead you felt a sharp pain on your wrist. Slowly the darkness disappeared and your Dad's serene face was replaced with the angry one of your teacher. "It's about time," He scolded "Was I boring you?"

You yawned and sat up, trying to ignore your classmates giggling. "No sir," you replied in your '8'-you were probably centuries older than you looked- year old voice, "I was just tired."

"So you decide to take a nap during my class?" He retorted furiously.

"No, no, that's not it. It's just ummm…uhhh." You couldn't think up off a good excuse.

"Sensei don't waste your time on her," Sabor-X, a girl in your class who seemed to hate you, spoke up; "she's just a stupid half-breed. She's not worth your breath."

You glared over your shoulder at her, and she cocked an amused eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be threatening?"

"Sabor-X that was uncalled for" the teacher chided.

"But, it's true!" Another kid spoke up, "she's just a stupid half-breed, don't waste your time trying to explain anything worth crap to her." He said waving his hand then flicked your head, "She probably doesn't even understand what's going on."

"Watch your mouth, Jimmy. That's enough out of you."

You held your hands in fists, trying desperately not to cry. You didn't understand why they were so cruel to you, didn't do anything! You felt your eyes filling up with tears, and fought so hard to keep them in.

"Awww! Is poor little Dominga going to cwy?" Sabor-X taunted.

"Stop!" Only this time, it wasn't the teacher's voice; it was your only friend, Bryan. You slowly opened one eye to make sure you weren't being delusional and just imagining his voice.

"This is typical of you Sabor-X," he said pointing at her, "the second I leave the room is when you start picking on her. Why? Is it because you have to wait till she's completely vulnerable to pick on her? Huh?" He said jabbing her chest.

"Bryan. Sabor-X. Break it up. Get back to your seats and let's get on with class." Bryan shot a fierce look at the rest of the class. "Same goes for the rest of you, stay away from Bryan, unless you wanna deal with me!"

He exchanged a knowing glance with the teacher then walked over to you. "Hey, why don't we leave school early today?" It wasn't really a question; more of a statement as he grabbed your hard and led you out of the school into the forest. When he thought that you guys were far enough from the school he quickly released your hand, sat down on a rock, and went into a horrible coughing fit.

When it finished he flashed a weak smile. "Don't worry…just a really bad cold. It'll go away soon," he promised.

At your school Bryan was one of the most popular and toughest guys, well until he started standing up for you. His popularity has gone down the drain, but everyone still thinks of him as one of the toughest guys in school. But that's fading away too. A few weeks back he starting coughing a lot, he insists that it's just a bad cold and it will pass soon. His strength is also slipping away, but he doesn't let that show at school, he does everything he can to keep that badass image so that no one messes with you when he's around.

You pouted, "I don't think you should be coming to school, stay at home until you get better."

"No way," He protested. "Did you see the way they treated you when I stepped out to use the bathroom? I can't imagine what they'll do to you if I'm not there for a whole day!"

He placed one hand behind him to support himself as he slightly leaned back, and ran his hand through his brown hair and muttered, "I don't even know why you allow this to continue. I mean you're a princess, and not any princess at that. Princess of the Dingo Demon Kingdom, I mean if I were you. I would have them, like, executed or something. Especially that stupid Sabor-X I mean, who does she think she is?"

You didn't know what to say. Instead you took a seat next to him on the rock. There was silence for a bit.

"Boy am I gonna be in a crap load of trouble tomorrow!" He laughed which turning into coughing for a bit.

"Why?"

"The teacher only gave me permission to take you into the hallway; he never said anything about leaving school grounds." He paused, thought for a bit then shrugged, "Oh well."

You giggled. "Stupid Bryan," you playfully hit his head.

He used his right arm to pull you into a headlock and rubbed your head with his left hand.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked absentmindedly.

"I dunno, Nii-san…" Your voice got smaller as he brought up the subject.

He sighed, let go of you and laid back on the rock with his arms outstretched. "I just don't get it."

"What?" You blinked and laid your head on his shoulder.

"Why they are so cruel to you." He muttered sadly.

"It's because I'm a half-breed." You replied in a tiny voice. He lightly hit your head. "Don't call yourself that; it's a derogatory term." "Yes, Nii-san," you said.

"But that's what I don't get. There only cruel to you because of something _you_can't control. It's not your fault that you were born a half-demon. And what's even worse is that they don't even take the time to know you, yet they act like they know you. And have so much pleasure when they see you cry, and they don't think you're worth their time. Hah! It's the other way around, they aren't your time. I swear you're a saint for even putting up with them…" He continued his rant for a few more minutes. This is why you loved Bryan so much, he really looked out for you and he loved you too. Well like brotherly-sisterly love, but you had a tiny crush on him.

You shook your head, "Silly Nii-san." You gave him a kiss on the cheek, to which he blushed and turned away with a little 'humph' sound.

Another reason why you loved him: he was always there for you. He had seen so many different sides of you, he was always there to cheer you up, and he actually cared. He stood up to your classmates, not caring what they would think about him. He always knew how to deal with your current mood and how he should act; he also respected your wish to keep your school life hidden from your family; much to his opposition.

"I love you, Bryan." You smiled.

"Yeah…I love you too," he kissed your forehead.

Neither of you two were too sure about what you meant when you said that you loved each other. You weren't sure if it was love as if you two were brother or sister, or love as in dating type. But it didn't really matter to either of you; just being around each other was enough.

You guys ended up taking a nap until the school day ended and you guys headed back home. He dropped you off at your palace, where he broke out into another coughing fit. You frowned, "Bryan," you suggested in a normal 8 year old voice, "I really think you should stay home tomorrow."

He laughed and playfully it your head, "Not a chance, princess. And where do you come off telling a 12-year-old how to act." (Centuries older, using human years for simplicity)

You stuck your tongue out. He shook his head, "Silly Dominga." He gave you a kiss on the cheek and left. A light blush crept across your face as you headed up to your room. Before you could open the door to your room someone put you in a headlock. "I saw it little sis, spill the beans." Your older sister, Katherine, Kat for short, demanded.

"What are you talking about?" You said, trying to wiggle your way out of Kat's vice-like grip.

"Don't act dumb, I saw Bryan kiss you!"

"For the last time we are just friends!" You immediately protested, though you weren't too sure about that yourself.

"Of course you are," she rolled her eyes. "More like friends with benefits."

"MOOOOOM!! KAT'S ANNOYING ME!!" You yelled as loud as you could

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Younger annoys older?" she muttered to herself, then reluctantly let go before mom got into the picture.

"Never mind, Mom," you yelled as you went into your room.

NEXT DAY

You were waiting patiently by the gate for Bryan so you could walk to school together, like you did every morning. After a few minutes he ran up to you, then began to cough a lot. "Bryan," you scolded, "you really should stop pushing yourself like this."

After his coughing fit died down he shook his head, "Sorry, I'm just really excited today."

"Why?"

"It's May 9th." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Soooo?" You didn't understand his excitement over a random day.

"It's 'Touch Your Friends in a Sexual Way Day'!" He exclaimed excited. (A/N: it's a real holiday. And May 16th is sexual acts day. I know cuz I have the weirdest classmates)

"It's WHAT?" You didn't get a reply, well a spoken one at least. But you did find yourself in Bryan's arms with his hands dangerously close to your butt…and his lips on yours…and his tongue IN your mouth. You didn't know how to react, but soon found yourself giving into the kiss. After about a minute he pulled away with a pleased look on his face. You just blinked at him, not knowing how to react. Then all of a sudden, "You just stole my first kiss!" And you started to chase after a laughing Bryan. But you eventually had to stop because of his coughing.

When his coughing died down you began to kick him saying, "Stupid, stupid boy!" He laughed, "See, why don't you act like this at school, they would leave you alone." You stopped kicking him, "Because they scare me," you answered quietly.

He stood up, sighed and rubbed your head. "Don't worry." He grabbed your hand and you continued walking to school. He was whistled an unfamiliar tune and had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Then out of nowhere he absentmindedly stated, "You did a really awesome job for your first kiss."

You hit him, "Shut up."

His face displayed mock hurt, "You mean you didn't want me to kiss you?"

You face turn pure red and you looked away and made a few weird sounds. He took your non-verbal reaction as a yes and suddenly became very conceited. "Soooo," he slipped an arm around your waist, "I'm gonna take that as a yes and give myself the liberty of kissing you again, any objections?"

"Uh…umm…" You searched your mind, looking for something to say. You weren't even sure if you had any objections to that suggestion. You had the most complicated relationship with Bryan.

He used his index to tilt your chin up so he could look at you. You gasped as you noticed intensity in his eyes that you have never seen before. "Bryan…" You whispered, feeling something in you that you had never felt before. His face slowly closed the distance between you and him. This kiss wasn't like the last one in some way. You couldn't explain it, it just felt so right. It was kind of a loving kiss, it wasn't as playful as the last one, and he was putting a lot of emotion into this one. His hands weren't as close to your butt as they were last time. This time they were on your waist, bringing you closer to him, as if he didn't want anyone else to touch you.

After a few minutes you guys broke the kiss both of you were panting slightly. After he regained his breath he got that goofy look on his face again, "Come on, we should pick up the pace. We are probably gonna be late."

You nodded and you guys regained your walk to school. It was a normal school day, Bryan did get in trouble, just like he had predicted the other day, but he just shrugged it off, and assured you that it was no big deal. After school you guys decided go to a random hot spring that you guys discovered the other day.

You sat next to him and leaned on wet, bare shoulder and he wrapped and arm around you. "See, wasn't this a good idea Dominga?"

"Yea, the water's really warm though…"

Bryan got a sweat drop, "It's called a hot spring for a reason."

"Shut up, Nii-san, no one asked you!" You stuck your tongue out.

He rolled his eyes, "Silly Dominga." He looked up for a bit, thinking about something.

"Dominga," he said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"What do you think happens to use when we die," he turned to you, pure fear in his eyes.

"What?" You were taken aback. "Why would you ask something like that?"

He looked down into the water. "I'm going to die…"

"We all do, Bryan. Don't worry." You wrapped your arms around his waist.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this…" his voice trailed off. Then he began to cough again, but it was worse than before. After it died down he looked at his hands and quickly closed it into a fist before you could see.

"I am really am going to die." You heard the fear in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" You were desperate to know what was going on with him and why he was so scared.

"I dunno how to say this."

"Bryan! Tell me what is going on, immediately!" He sighed and slowly showed you the hand that he coughed into. There was blood on it.

"I've been lying to you." He stated quietly. "I'm not going to get better Dominga. I'm only getting worse each day. No doctor knows what's wrong with me. They've been telling me to take it easy, then maybe whatever this is would pass. " He continued in a tiny voice, "They told me that I'm going to die, soon and when I start coughing up blood…that the day was getting closer."

You stared at him wide-eyed, desperately hoping that he would say something like 'Gotcha, you really believed me, didn't you. '

He didn't.

He continued to look at the water and the fear on his face was apparent. "I don't wanna die, Dominga. I love you too much to leave you alone. I'm scared." You had absolutely no idea how to react, but you knew you had to focus on calming him down. "I'm sure that it'll be okay…dying can't be too bad."

"Yes it is," He mumbled sadly.

"If there is any such thing as a god out there, I don't think it would make dying be so bad." You tried to reason with him.

"It's not the part of dying. It's what happens after we die, I don't know, and that's what scares me. What happens to me? Do I just cease to exist or do I go to paradise or what?" He looked up into the sky, searching for an answer

"I'm sorry," You really hated seeing Bryan in so much misery, "I don't know what happens. But I know that you won't just disappear."

"How do you know that," he sniffed

You grabbed his hand and brought it to your chest. "You feel my heart, right?" He nodded. "No matter what happens you'll live on in my heart…and in the hearts of everyone else, everyone that you touched in some way. As long as someone remembers you, you can't just disappear. I know that for a fact, even though my daddy died I know that he's still with me in a sense. I still dream about him and I know that he's watching over me from somewhere. So he just couldn't have just vanished."

He blinked. "Your right…but even so there's still one more thing that I'm scared about."

"What is it?" You wanted to do everything you could to make his fears go away.

"Leaving you," he looked straight into your eyes again with the same look he had when he kissed you earlier.

"What?" You replied breathlessly.

"Dominga…I love you," you knew exactly how he meant it, the way your parents loved each other kinda love. He sighed and looked away, blushing slightly. "I know the only love you probably have for me is one of an older brother, and at first…that's how I thought about you. Like my little sister, but then I realized I am madly in love with you. I'm not asking you to return my love, and I won't feel hurt. I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too Bryan…but I'm not sure if it's the same type you have for me. I'm trying to figure that out myself," You half apologized. His face immediately lit up. "It doesn't matter as long as you love me. I don't care what type."

"Say it again," he demanded

"What?"

"Say you love me again, please…" he begged

You placed a hand on his chest and brought your face closer to his. "I love you Bryan." And you brought him into a kiss. It was like the other ones that you two had shared today…for a while. Until you felt his hand at your butt it was.

You pulled away and instinctively hit him. "Perv!"

He laughed, "I couldn't resist. I mean you're naked, and you're pushing up against me."

You rolled your eyes; you knew it was just his way of lightening the mood. "Let's get going home." You got out of the water and proceeded to put on your clothes when suddenly you felt his arms around your waist and his mouth by your ear. "When I die…the last thing I want to see is…you. I don't want to see you crying, I want to see your beautiful smiling face. Can you promise me that?" He whispered in a serious voice. And that's when it set in.

Bryan was going to die. And you suddenly broke down, you couldn't imagine life without your only friend and possible first love. He just held you, "Don't worry, it'll be just as you said. I'll live on in your heart. And I'll be sure to drop in on some of your dreams every once in a while." When it didn't work he frowned. "Please Dominga, stop crying, I don't want to remember you like this…"

He cocked an eyebrow when a dirty thought came into his mind, his hand ran down your sides, down your stomach and to your most private place. He paused, wondering if you even noticed where his hands where, when he was satisfied that you didn't he slowly let one finger slip inside of you. You 

gasped, "What are you doing?" And then gave a small moan as he pumped it in and out a few times. He smirked, removed his finger, and placed it in his mouth.

"Trying to get you to stop crying…and I've always wanted to hear you moan. Get your clothes on, let's get back home." He pulled on some pants and kept that finger in his mouth for the longest time.

He dropped you off at your place as usual. "Bye Dominga. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and gave you a peck on the lips then put his finger back in his mouth again.

"Why do you keep the stupid finger in there?"

"Taste's good, See ya." He waved and went home.

Couple Weeks Later

You sat all by yourself against a tree. Despite the rain out, everyone was outside practicing swordsmanship and archery. Bryan died and with it your own personal sun. There was no one there to comfort you anymore. He told to not mope over him dying, to still be happy, but it was so hard! But you had to try anyways.

You looked up and saw Sabor-X walking towards you with a devious smirk plastered on her face. "Sorry about the news," she said in mock sympathy, "I heard that your failure of a friend died. So who's gonna stand up for you now, half-breed?"

You shot her a weak glare and looked away, hoping that she would just leave you alone.

"What? Did you lose your voice along with that pathetic excuse for a demon?" You taunted.

Your body reacted instinctively; you pulled out your knife from the side of your leg, and held it up to Sabor-X's throat. "Don't you dare insult Bryan! If anyone one here is a 'pathetic excuse for a demon' it's you! Never insult the dead!" You yelled at her "You don't even know anything worth hit about him! So shut the f#ck up!"

She shrugged. "You have a big mouth; let's see if your actions can get to be as bold." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. She was edging you on, trying to see if you could kill her, or inflict any harm on her at all.

The hand that was holding the knife began to shake. You slowly pulled the knife away. "Bryan wouldn't want me to." You muttered to yourself.

Sabor-X smirked and shrugged, "I guess it's to be expected from a weak half-breed who wasn't even strong enough to protect her only friend." Then Sabor-X gave you a nice hard kick and a punch in the stomach, then walked away whistling. She got scolded by a teacher of course.

You stayed on the ground holding your stomach. When you tried to sit up you started to cough a bit…you coughed up blood. Your eyes widened in fear, but you tried to reason with yourself, telling 

yourself it was only because of the blow to your stomach. After you were sure you were okay you got up. You were unbelievably scared to join them; they would probably just use this as a reason to beat the living crap out of you.

For once, they weren't as mean. Maybe it was because of Bryan's recent death. You didn't care what the reason was, you were just happy to feel accepted for once.

(More to come...eventually)


	2. Chapter 2

You sigh and lay on your bed, fondling the item your mom just gave you. She called it a jewel shard. "What's so special about it anyways?" You turned over in the bed; you were still kinda mopey over Bryan. It was getting kind of easier to move on, and you were learning how to stand up for yourself.

You really missed him; before he got sick he would sometimes sneak into your room and spend the night with you. You were desperately wishing that you would hear the windows opening again. That you would hear is footsteps, then the familiar warmth as he got into bed with you. You remembered once he came in during a really bad thunderstorm and he held you all night long. It really meant a lot because you were deathly afraid of thunderstorms.

You sighed and rolled over again. He said that he loved you, you told him that you loved him too, but you weren't sure if it was the same love he had for you. You desperately wanted to know how you loved him. You knew for sure that you loved him as a big brother, but what else? There was some desire in there for something else from him, but what was it?

After that conversation and before he died he knew that you were racking your brain on this. He smiled and told you, "it's okay. As long as you love me, I don't care what type of love, I'm happy. I mean it. It doesn't matter anyways, I mean, I _am_ going to die. So don't hurt your brain over it. I hope you find someone someday that you completely love more than life itself."

That was easier said than done. You wanted to at least honor his memory by being able to know how you felt about him. 'This is the problem with having a friends-with-benefits sorta thing going on.' You sighed and stretched. You stood up and paced around your room; you were bored but had no idea what to do. Your last plan-sneaking into the records room and reading some documents- had gotten you grounded. Your mom had told you that it was to protect you, but what could seriously hurt you in there? A giant monster made out of paper that attacks with words? You laughed at the thought.

You walked over to the window and lean out of it, looking at the beautiful full moon. You held the jewel shard in the path of one of its rays and the jewel shard burst into thousands of indescribable colors. A devilish smirk played across your facial features. "This is mine, it's pretty," you muttered simply as you slipped it into your pocket.

You jumped up onto the window sill, gazing at your beautiful kingdom. You frowned as your sight reached the slums. "No matter how rich a kingdom is, no matter how beautiful. There are always those who have to suffer in order for others to be successful. Such is the same with our kingdom, but it is our duty as rulers to help lessen the burden of those less fortunate. In hopes that someday, people can be successful at no one's expense." The words that your dad told you suddenly came back to your memory and you loved the feeling of hearing his voice. You smiled, knowing that even though daddy died, Cain would still uphold his morals. Well…the important ones anyways. Meaning the one's that didn't involve girls…

You snapped your fingers as you knew exactly what you were going to do. It involved breaking another rule! Yes! First you slowly opened your door and looked both ways, making sure that no one was coming. Then you silently tip-toed to your bed and stuffed some pillows underneath the covers. Once 

you felt comfortable that it looked enough like you sleeping you jumped up on the window sill. Before jumping you looked back one last time. Then you jumped, you landed silently on the ground, which is good considering it was about a 50-70 foot drop, maybe higher. You smirked, feeling proud that you managed to get past the 'tough' security and then you ran as fast as you could.

Besides running you also had to be very sneaky, there is some conflict-borderline war- going on between the Dingo and Hyena kingdoms. After a few minutes of running you arrived at your destination, a cliff. You walked closer to the edge and inhaled the salty sea smell and embraced the sound of the waters violently attacking the rocks below.

You walked slowly over to the edge and lowered yourself, feet dangling. You leaned back and stared at the moon, which you could reach out and touch if you wanted to.

You sat there for God knows how long letting your thoughts roam freely. You could have sworn that you slipped out of consciousness because you were only aware of your surroundings when you heard a loud growl. You jumped up from your seat and faced where the sound was coming from. '_Perfect_ day to leave my sword at home, I could have at least brought my dagger.' You mentally chided yourself.

The earth shook as the beast came closer and closer. You were starting to get more and more scared until...

Out of the bushes came a tiny white rabbit. It sniffed around the area and started hopping over to you. You breathed a sigh of relief as you started to pet the little creature. "Was that really you? You gave me quite the scare-Hey!" The rabbit kicked its way off you and ran into the forest. You placed your hand on your hips and pouted, "That wasn't very nice." You sighed and turned around to face a giant white hybrid between a fox and a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own Sesshy... T.T

* * *

You tried everything in your power to not scream at the top of your lungs. There was absolutely no sense in running; it was to close. You wondered if you just stood still if it would not notice you, it seemed to be admiring the moon, just as you were. This thing was easily 100 feet tall, you barely reached the tops of its paws. You gulped, if this thing took one tiny step forward …

Okay so standing still wasn't a great idea. The wolf-fox hybrid cocked its head to the side and one of its ear twitched. The magnificent creature had picked up your peculiar scent and was trying to determine where it had come from. It slowly lowered its white head, which seemed to be glowing, courtesy of the full moon's rays bouncing off its fur, until it was resting on the ground. It looked like a puppy-a giant demonic puppy that could possible kill you, but a puppy non-the-less. Its giant eyes- one green and one white- looked you over, deciding if you were a threat. Maybe this thing was friendly? You slowly took one step to the side.

Next thing you knew you had flown across to the other side of the clearing. You rubbed your head trying to figure out what had happened in the last 45 seconds. That tiny movement had threatened the hybrid so it immediately went to bite/eat you. You saw the razor sharp canines and your instincts kicked in. You jumped higher than you had ever jumped in your life. The creature looked slightly confused, as all it had in its mouth was a huge chunk of dirt. It curiosity was quickly answered has you landed with a THUD on its nose. It glared at the tiny half-demon on its nose.

You didn't like the position you were in one bit, so you spit in its yellow eye and jumped onto its snow white head. You immediately noticed how soft its fur was against your tiny bare feet. If it wasn't trying to kill you, you would have loved to fall asleep in the fur. You started to along its back; you were aiming for the tail, you could slide down it and run away. It was about 25 yards; you could make it, right?

You started running almost tripping numerous times on its curly fur, you foot constantly became stuck. Next thing you know, your bare stomach made sudden contact with a rough surface. Whatever it was your hands searched frantically for something to grab onto as you felt yourself coughing up some liquid. You eventually managed to wrap your arms around whatever made impact with your stomach. It was very rough, dry, and kinda itchy. You managed to peel open one of your eyes to find out that it was a branch and that you had coughed up a bit of blood. You immediately became a bit frightened, when Bryan revealed that he was dying he had coughed off blood, ever since you had issues with blood coming out of your mouth.

You turned your head into your shoulder to wipe off some of the blood. You tried lifting the rest of your body onto the branch, but you lacked the energy to. After a few more seconds you felt yourself slipping and you did nothing to stop it. Your back broke the 25ft fall and you screamed out it agony. There were a few tears in the corners of your eyes.

You squatted and rubbed your head, your body was aching now and you felt like dying and crying. But oddly enough that only made you more determined to make it out alive. It took a lot of work to stand up, everything hurt everywhere. The beast turned and faced you. You swore that you saw it smirk.

And that just plain old pissed you off.

You forgot about all the aches and pains. "You think this is funny? Huh, you big creep?" You thrust an angry finger at it. "Oooooo, I swear if I had the weapons you would be the one in pain right now. **You **not me you oversized mutt!"

The demon immediately charged to you and you jumped to the side. The force of it digging its teeth into the ground threw you a little further then you expected. You after a few bumps you skidded on your stomach across the rocky ground. You felt every tiny sharp rock as it dug its way into your skin and how they slid cutting your stomach. You could tell you were getting too close to the edge of the cliff. You prepared yourself you reach frantically for any hopes of life.

Next second your off the edge and your hands are flailing everywhere for anything to grab onto. You were panicking when you could find anything to hold onto. 'Please, I don't wanna die!' You screamed in your head. Out of nowhere your left hand made contact with a small rock jutting out. You had to hold yourself up with just your fingernails. You looked up, looking for something sturdier, because you were slipping. You saw a giant ledge that seemed to be just about able to hold you. You put all your weight onto your left fingers and tried pulling yourself up. The adrenaline was helping, you felt yourself moving up a bit. You placed your tiny feet against the cool rock and pushed yourself up with your toes and reached with your right hand. You were scared; because it looked like your arm was too short you make it. But your hand made contact with the rock you slowly released your left hand grip and had it join your right hand on the ledge.

After a five second break you went against every fiber in your body as you tried to pull yourself up. Your arms felt as if they were on fire as you slowly inched up. After an excruciating minute you managed to get on top of the rock. You stayed on your hands and knees as you greedily took in air. Every inch of your body was aching. Your back felt broken from that fall you took. Your stomach hurt from your collision with the tree and skidding on the ground. Your fingers hurt from having to support your entire body weight on them. You wanted to break down and cry; you had no clue how you were gonna get past this creature. You were too weak to do anything worth crap.

Your arms and knees gave up and you collapsed on your stomach. You grunted a bit at the sudden impact, the ground was very rough, dusty, and uncomfortable, but it beat being around that beast. The earth shook violently as it walked over to the edge and looked down. It gave a loud roar and you whimpered and closed your eyes. After a few seconds you opened one eye slowly turned over onto your back, you body fiercely protesting any type of movement.

The creature was looking straight at you and seemed to be frustrated. 'Why isn't it killing me yet?' Then it suddenly hit you that you were too far down for it to reach you. He paced around a bit; each step slightly tossed you into the air not so gently let you down on some very big rocks. Although the rocks were smooth and cool it still hurt. Eventually the hybrid stopped pacing and sat on laid down on the edge. You guessed that it figured that you were going to have to get up there sooner or later.

You close your eyes, not enjoying the sight of a giant beast intently staring at you. You let your body go, trying to forget the pain, trying to think of what you could do. But you couldn't even find the energy to think, you just listened to the mighty river clash with unmovable rock. It sounded so vicious, so angry, 

but you knew how calm it could be at other times. Water was truly an amazing thing, is sustains life, yet can easily take it. You had no clue why you were suddenly dwelling on the wonders of water. 'If this water wasn't so fast moving I would jump into it.'

But seeing as you couldn't do anything for a while you just closed your eyes and tried to forget about the pain. You lost all sense of time, you had no clue how much, or little time, had passed when you heard a whimper. You peel an eye open and saw that the sun was just barely rising. Only one stray beam was cutting through the darkness. You felt the creature forced itself onto its paws and heard what seemed to be a groan of pain, so you assumed that that one ray of light was enough to affect it.

You forced yourself to at least sit up so you could better assess the situation. Your muscles groaned in protest as you forced them to cooperate with you to get on your feet. You looked up and indeed, the beast seemed to be in pain. Its eyes were tightly shut and its breathing seemed labored. Before you knew it, it turned and started to stagger away. That was one last thing to worry about, but now you were faced with two very difficult challenges. You had to figure out a way to scale the 20 feet you fell with muscles that didn't want to cooperate, and you had to get home before sunrise, or you were going to be seriously screwed.

Though you desperately wanted to just give up and die just where you were, you wouldn't let yourself do that. You spat on your hands, rubbed them together, (you had no clue what it does, you just saw boys do it before doing something challenging) and placed your hands on some perfect naturally made grips. Then with excruciating effort you pulled yourself up and placed your feet on the wall. You bit your lip, trying desperately not to scream out in pain, this was way more than your muscles could take. But you fought against the pain and the wanting to give up with all your might, you wanted to life. You wanted to go home and forget about this whole, horrible mess.

After the 10 most difficult minutes of your life you had made it very close to the top. You reached up for the edge and felt your foot slip. No! You were not going to fall after making it this close! Although you were losing your grip and your feet suddenly felt like giving out on you still wanted to make it. Tears were brimming your eyes, you were starting to feel more scared then you had ever felt in the last couple hours. You hiccupped as you felt yourself sinking down. 'This is really it. I'm going to die here, aren't I?"

Then, out of the blue (or dark in this case) you felt a strong hand on your forearm and you were being lifted up. Then you feet were gently lowered onto the rocky ground. You finally opened your eyes and saw a pale hand on your tanned skin. You eyes followed the hand back to its owner, who was quite handsome by the way. This first think you noticed is that he was very pale, which made the two pinkish colored stripes on his face stand out more. His lips looked very soft, your eyes glided upwards to meet his, beautiful amber eyes, which were looking straight at you. "Are you okay?" His eyes showed that he was seriously concerned. "Can you stand on your own?"

He didn't wait for an answer; instead he slowly released your arm. You were only being held up by him so as soon as you let go you fell straight into his armor. It was very cool which help soothe your sore face and whatever else was touching it. He brought his hand up to your cheek and gently stroked it, making you looking up into his amber eyes again. This time you noticed a purple crescent moon on his forehead and how glorious his silver hair looked in the moon/some sunlight.

He chuckled to himself, "I'll take that has a no."

"What's your name?" You managed to croak out in barely a whisper.

But his sensitive ears caught it anyways, "Sesshomaru. And you are?" He muttered as he brought his clawed hand through your dirty and tangled hair, causing you to wince a bit.

"Dominga," was your weak reply. He cocked an eyebrow, as if he thought you were lying but he merely shrugged. He looked over your bruised and bloody body and formed another question. "What happened to you?"

You coughed before answering. "A giant wolf"-cough-"fox hybrid attacked me." After saying that you braced yourself for what you knew the next question would be.

"What are you even doing out here this late, or early as of now?" You gave Sesshomaru the best glare you could muster and pushed yourself away from him; landing flat on your butt. He had a somewhat amused look on his face. You pointed a finger at him, but quickly regretted it as it sent jolts of pain up your arm. But you didn't let the pain show on your face, or so you hoped, "Shut up." You whispered harshly.

"I don't recall saying anything."

"Hmph," you paused for a bit, "can you help me up?" You asked timidly.

He gently got a hold on your arm then placed you back on your feet. He only let go once he was sure that you had regained your balance. "Do you want me the help you back to your house?" He suggested.

"No, I'm fine."

"But you can barely walk."

"I said I'm fine!" You snapped.

He blink, a bit taken aback. "Ok then…"

"Well, goodbye then," you said awkwardly as you forced your body to run in the direction of your kingdom. Though you would rather keel over and die then ever take another step, you gave yourself the motivation by imagining a nice warm bubble bath with some delicate smelling sea salts, and maybe a couple rose petals. Yep, if that is what's going to be awaiting you when you get home, you thought you could make it.

Sesshomaru's POV

You watched with a curious expression as the half-demon ran in the direction of what you assumed to be her home. "Dominga," you rolled her name off your tongue. It was a foreign name to you, but you recognized that scent and her face, though it has matured. You could never forget the scent of that girl 

you befriended when her father brought her over. That girl's name was Mika, but this same girl, same exact scent, claimed to be called Dominga.

Maybe it really was another girl, but you just couldn't shake that feeling away. You sighed; this was starting to irritate you.

After a few minutes of thinking you decided to follow her and figure this out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Review please! I tried really hard because I'm not too good at describing things but I would really love some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes!" You whispered to yourself as you had finally made it back. After a while of running the pain had lessened a bit, everything was just starting to feel numb. Now the only task keeping you from a nice warm bath was how to enter your castle unnoticed.

You slowed down to a stop and looked around, surprised at what you saw; well, more of what you did not see. Even though it was barely light, the city is usually filled with people doing what people do. You can honestly say that this was the first time in your life that you have ever seen your kingdom without any life. You tried not to think much of it and forced your numb body to move.

'How am I going to get back in there?' You thought looking up at your window. It was completely out of the question to walk in through the front and risk one of the guards seeing you. You are not concerned about your bloody and bruised self; you just do not want to be caught by your mother. You staggered over to the wall of your castle and leaned against it. You breathed deeply as you were trying to devise a way to get into your room.

"Well, Lookie what I have here. I guess someone was nice enough to weaken my prey for me, what a shame though; it would have been fun to do the work myself." A slimy, seductive, and sadistic voice shattered the wonderful silence of the streets. You whipped around were greeted by a beautiful embodiment of death. She ethereal look about her, with her pale white skin and her piercing blood red eyes. Her long black hair was weaved into a braid that reached her ankles. Large, bat-like wings sprouted out of her back, which made her even more frightening. (Insert pic or describe from it)

"Wh-who are you? And what do you what?" You demanded of the strange woman.

She chuckled, "I don't think you're in any position to be asking me questions, sweetie." Her sweet, taunting voice sickened you and made you shiver in pure disgust. She took a few steps closer to you, then suddenly brought out her sword and held it so it was grazing your neck. A few drops of ruby red blood dripped slowly onto her sword and she grinned cruelly. You whimpered a little, which only caused her smile to grow bigger.

"What do you want?" You squeaked out.

A look of slight aggravation flashed across her face. "It isn't a matter of what I want? It's what my stupid father wants. And for some strange reason it's you; a low-life, disgusting half-breed." She spat out.

"Why does your father want me?" You asked shakily, seeing as this was something that angered this strange woman.

Then, out of the corner of your eye, you saw your mother running towards you. "No, leave her alone!" She screamed at the strange woman and held you tenderly in her arms. The woman's face looked bored, but her eyes were shimmering with amusement. "Leave my daughter and our family alone we want nothing to do with you!" You mother shrieked at the woman.

The woman laughed cruelly but did not say anything.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Your mother frantically groped your face and body. "What happened to you? Why are you covered in bruises? Where were you?"

"Why are you covered in bruises? Are you okay? Sweetie," the strange woman imitated your mom in a disgusted tone. "Yuck, you goddamn mothers are so annoying yet amusing to watch. Why does it concern you how that half-breed is fairing, you aren't the one covered in bruises. But you will be soon if you don't get out of the way and let me return this monstrosity to my father."

"I won't let you lay one hand on my daughter!"

"_Your_ daughter? Oh, what a laugh. If I recall correctly, which I certainly do, this child's parents are dead. I should know, seeing as my father was the reason."

"My parents? Dead?" You asked yourself then shook your head, "Liar! My daddy is dead but mommy isn't! She's standing right in front of you!"

A sadistic smile spread across the woman's pale face and she chuckled a bit, "Let's just see about that."

"Hush love, you don't want to upset the lady." You mother whispered.

"But mommy, she went bye bye," you pointed over past your mom to the spot where the woman once stood, but as you said, she was not there.

"That's good no let's just-" You mom stopped and started gasping for air as blood sputtered out of her throat.

"Mom?" You stared wide-eyed as a sword covered in her blood emerged out of her chest stopping directly in front of your face. "Mommy?!"

"Run…" She muttered weakly before turning limp. Tears burned at the corners of your eyes as the sword was plunged in deeper then swiftly brought out, allowing the blood to splatter on your skin and clothes and stain your soul.

The woman laughed and licked some blood off her sword. "So what were you saying about your mother being alive? All I see in front of me is a dead corpse and a pathetic, trembling half-breed."

Your legs gave out and you sank to the floor, hot tears flowing freely from your eyes as you reached out to your mother. Her wound was still bleeding profusely although she was already dead. "Mommy?" You whispered through your tears and proceeded to shake her body a bit. "Mom," you bit your lower lip, hoping that she was still alive, but when you noticed that her chest was not moving anymore, it finally struck you. Your mom was dead.

"Now that we have her out of the way, come with me and everything will be made better," she sighed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. This woman was obviously annoyed with how long this simple task was supposed to be.

"Dominga? What's going on?" You heard a frantic voice and your sister's unique scent filled your nostrils.

You eyes widened in fear. "No! Kat! Get away from here now!!" You screamed at her, you did not want anything to happen to your older sister.

Kat ignored you and a look of panic overcame her face, "What happened to Mom? Come on Dominga let's get away from here." She slowly began to walk towards you.

"No, Kat! Go away!! Turn, Run, Leave!!" Tears clouded your vision, as you knew what the strange woman was going to do to Kat.

A sadistic giggle escaped the woman's lips. "Look who else has decided to join the party. I'm sorry sweetie but you weren't invited and I'm afraid you've seen far too much." She slowly made her way over to Kat who took a few steps back. "Wh-who are you? Did you do this?!" Kat yelled at the woman who merely snickered.

"Don't worry about things that don't concern you. Are you familiar with the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'? Or in this case it's I think 'dog' works better in this case." The woman smiled and brought her bloodied sword down on Kat.

"And that is why you don't need to know everything." The woman said with happiness in her voice and then she turned to me and smiled. "Are you ready to come with me now? Or is there someone else you want me to kill before we go?"

You were overcome with agony and anger; this woman had come out of nowhere and killed two people that were very important to you, for no reason other than boredom. You sniffed, "Why? What did they do?" You whined

"How about this. I'm fed up with your little 'I'm a spoiled little princess' act and I don't care why my father wants you. So I'm going to leave you here to wallow in you self pity." She began to walk away, but she paused and said, "Just don't forget that you, and you alone are at fault for the death of your mother and your sister. It's All. Your. Fault." She walked away with a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

Next thing you know you have awoken in a soft king-sized bed within a palace. You held your head in your hands and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Why does that dream always end there," you muttered to yourself. The dream of your past always ended at that exact point, and it was always the same thing. It always started with Brian, then the attack of the wolf-fox hybrid, then with the death of your mother and sister, in that order, every single night ever since you returned.

You used to live in the human realm in modern day America. However, it seems that before that you use to leave here, in the demon realm, which resembles feudal era Japan. Something must have happened that forced you to enter the human world, but recently, you and Sabor-X (who is now one of your best and most trusted friends) ended up back in the feudal era. Sabor-X quickly regained all her memories, but you stuck with the same ones that plague your dreams every night. Your goal is to somehow regain all your memories, but you have no clue where to start. As soon as you returned to the feudal era, you were thrust into ruling the Dingo Demon kingdom, even though you are only a half-demon.

You sighed and stood up; deciding a midnight stroll would be the best thing to do to sooth your racing mind.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SESSHOMARU'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groaned in anger as you laid yourself underneath a tree. Your stupid half-brother had somehow managed to defeat you and give you a major injury. Nevertheless, you were confident that it would not happen again. You closed your eyes, wanting to rest, but could not, due to Jaken and Rin's constant bickering about how to care for you.

"Jaken, take Rin and fins some food for her," you ordered the imp.

"B-but, my lord, you are inju-"

"I _**ordered**_ you to get Rin food. No argument is necessary." You replied coldly, glaring at Jaken.

"Yes sir," he walked off with Rin following closely behind.

You sighed in content, happy to finally have some peace and quiet. Just as you were about to fall asleep you smelt an extremely familiar and longed-for scent, Dominga's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DOMINGA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your midnight stroll had led you into a clearing in the forest were you smelt a distantly familiar scent stained with blood. You followed the scent until it led you to a badly injured demon. You slowly stepped into the clearing to get a better look of the demon. He's skin was pale and he has two pinkish colored stripes on both cheeks. He was looking at the ground, but when you stepped into the clearing, he immediately looked at you with his beautiful amber eyes. His white kimono had blood along his right side and it was still collecting more blood.

The demon looked extremely familiar but you were not entirely sure. You took a breath and called him what your memory says his name is, "Sesshomaru?"

"Dominga?" He said, equally as surprised. There was a silence as you both stared at each other in shock. You were surprised because the man that saved your life in your dream and your only link to your past has magically appeared in your life. You took a few hesitant steps to him, afraid that he is just a dream that will disappear. Once you reached his position underneath the tree, you slowly got on your knees to look at him eye to eye. You noticed the familiar purple crescent moon on his forehead then threw your arms around him. "Sesshomaru, it's really you."

You felt him tense underneath your touch and you quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry, you're injured. How did this happen? Let me help you."

He smiled at you and stroked your cheek with his uninjured hand. "I take it you remember who I am?"

You nodded, "Yea, you saved my life when that wolf-fox hybrid attacked me after I snuck out. And that's all. But I think we've met other times, correct?" You tilted your head to the side like you always do after you asked a question.

There was a hint of sadness in his eyes but it quickly faded away and was replaced with warmth "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Dominga." His voice and eyes held an unbelievable amount of warmth and sincerity. It embarrassed you so much that you blushed and stood up. "I'm going to get some stuff so I can get you cleaned up. So don't go anywhere, not that you can. But, um…I'll be back." You quickly made your way out of the clearing to collect some water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SESSHOMARU'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You could not believe that Dominga is back after all these years. You were both sad and pleased that she both remembered and did not remember you at the same time. You were sad that she could not remember all the wonderful and magical times that you shared. She could not remember your first meeting through your fathers, or the years as your mate. However, you were pleased that she did not remember how horribly you treated her. If she did remember that part of her past, she would not try to give you a chance you remind you how you have changed and how much you love her.

She reentered the clearing with Rin and Jaken. Rin was chatting on and on, happy to see her precious Dominga back. "Sorry Rin, but I'll play with you later. Right now I have to take care of Sesshomaru." Rin looked disappointed, but Dominga kissed her forehead and Rin smiled and ran off to entertain herself. She walked over to you and began to remove your shattered armor.

"You remember Rin?"

"Of course I do," she smiled and began to peel off the bloodied kimono that was stuck to your skin. "She's too adorable to forget."

You saw her eyebrows rise and a small smirk grace her perfect lips as she removed the kimono; even though your chest was covered in blood, you knew that she could see your slim yet muscular form. "Do you find something amusing?" You teased

She blushed and glared at you, "You wanna see how well you can prevent yourself from getting an infection." She threatened

You smiled and a comfortable silence fell until she broke it. "I believe you know that my mother and sister were killed, right?" You nodded. "Well, do you know what happened after that or anything about my past? I came from another realm and its one of the only memories that I have. And it would help me a lot if you could at least tell me what happened the rest of that night."

You smiled. "Of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After saving Dominga, you decided to go see her in the morning. You wanted some answers as to why she looks and smells exactly like a girl that you met years ago, but claims to be someone else.

As you neared the Dingo Demon kingdom, you noticed that it was in a panic and you smelt a lot of blood in the air, but there was only one blood scent that disturbed you, Dominga's. You were greatly concerned, but tried to act as if nothing was upsetting you. Although you had an idea of would happen if you demanded to see Dominga, you went anyways. Sure enough, the guard informed you that the princess is extremely upset and does not wish to receive any visitors. Your reply was that she would want to see you no matter what the circumstances were. The guard looked somewhat annoyed and distressed, but insisted that he had orders from Princess Alexandria to not allow anyone in.

Although your patience is running thin and you wanted nothing more than to grab him by the throat and demand he let you in, you knew that would not be helping yourself. Sighing reluctantly, you walked away from the guard, and around the palace. While walking around the building you looked for an open window. When you spotted one, you jumped up onto its window still and took a step inside. You had landed inside the library. You slowly walked to the door then opened it and poked your head out. Once you were sure that no one is around, you stepped into the hallway and Dominga's scent flooded your nostrils. You followed the scent until it got stronger and stronger until you ended up in front of a door, which you assumed led into her room.

You gradually opened the door, entered the room, and closed the door behind you. What you saw on the bed breaks your heart. Dominga was silently crying her heart out on her bed with the occasional sniffle and mumbling. You removed your armor and swords then made your way over to her. "Dominga," you said softly as you sat down on her bed next to her.

She slowly raised her head and wiped away some tears, "Wh-What are you d-doing here?"

"What happened?"

"This strange woman" –sniff- "came out of nowhere" –sniff- "and killed my mommy and sister" –sniff, hiccup- "and it's all my fault" then she started to cry some more.

Hesitantly, you reached out and wrapped your arms around her. She immediately buried herself into your haori top and cried harder. "Shh," you whispered, "it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, if I had just not snuck out the woman would have never came and…" Dominga broke out in tears once again. "She's gonna come back for me," she muttered

You tensed up when you heard this and even though you had just met her you were consumed with an unexplainable desire to protect her. "Don't say that, I…I won't let her hurt you."

"B-but –"

You held her closer to you and buried your head in her hair; you had no idea why you are acting like this. "I swear on my life, I will not let her nor anyone else hurt you."

Her crying let up for a bit and she raised her head to look you in the eye. "D-do you mean that?"

You looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek, "Of course I mean it."

"Thank you," she whispered then slowly falls asleep.

You smiled at her peaceful form and laid her her down on the bed. As you watched her sleep, you were trying to figure out what made you act like that. Although you could not figure out what she did to you or why she strongly reminded you of someone you met years ago, you still wanted to do everything in your power to protect her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She smiled after you finish telling her everything. She had just finished cleaning and putting gauze on your wounds. She got on her knees and shyly kissed your cheek then whispered in your ear. "Thank you for comforting me and promising to protect me." She got up and helped you up. "You're welcome," you replied.

"Did you ever figure out why I so strongly reminded you of someone else?"

"No, I assumed that my mind was playing tricks on me," you lied, she could not find out about that yet.

"Oh…well…I guess I'll be going back now." She said, turning her back to you.

"Not just yet…" you whispered and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to you. A look of confusion spread across her face as you placed one hand on her waist and the other behind her head. She blushed heavily as your face moved closer to hers. However, before she can do anything to stop you, you kissed her. At first, she was shocked, but she eventually gave into the kiss. You began to get a bit cocky as she placed one arm around your neck and one on your chest. You pulled her even closer to you as you licked her lips, asking for entry. She eagerly complied and your tongues dance and explore each other's mouths.

The kiss lasted for while, but you were forced to pull apart when you heard Jaken gagging. "And thank _you _for bandaging me up and that excellent kiss." You whispered in her ear, then quickly leave with Jaken and Rin, leaving a very red and slightly confused Dominga behind.


End file.
